Céus Que Choram
by Deida-sama
Summary: Ela acabou ouvindo algo que não devia, e agora desnorteada andava pela ruas de Karakura em baixo de uma forte chuva. IchiRuki


Bleach pertence A Tite Kubo.

Uma forte tempestade caia pela pacata cidade de Karakura.

E pelas ruas desta mesma cidade uma jovem de belos cabelos negros, olhos azuis como o oceano, pele bem clara como a neve, Kuchiki Rukia seu nome, caminhava sem se preocupar com as gotas de chuva que molhavam seu corpo. Caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas desertas da cidade enquanto suas lagrimas se confundiam com as gotas de água. Sim ela chorava, chorava como o céu de Karakura naquela noite.

"Por que choras, Rukia?" Ela se perguntou passando a mão pela face tentando secar as lagrima, mas não obteve resultado.

"Ah... Ichigo..." Ela suspirou fundo, sentou num balanço de um parquinho qualquer,balançava-se devagar, com a cabeça encostada na corrente do balanço.E sua mente se encheu de lembranças do que havia acontecido naquele dia:

_"Ela estava na cozinha ajudando as irmãs de Ichigo a prepararem o jantar, ele por sua vez, estava na sala assistindo qualquer coisa na TV. Até que a campainha toca e Ichigo meio entediado vai atender._

_-Kurosaki-kun!-Era Inoue Orihime, sua amiga de sala e companheira de equipe em batalhas._

_-Oi Inoue... –Disse ele meio confuso ao ver que a amiga estava um pouco chorosa.-O que houve?_

_-Eu... Eu preciso falar com você... -E sem dizer mais uma palavra puxou um ainda confuso Ichigo para fora da casa._

_Rukia,Karin e Yuzu ficaram um tanto assustada com a atitude da ão as três sorrateiramente foram para traz da porta para saber por que raios Inoue chorava._

_La fora, entre alguns gemidos e respirações difíceis Inoue falava._

_-Kurosaki-kun... Eu não agüento mais... Queria te falar... Eu não agüento ser só sua amiga... -Ela estava fortemente corada, enquanto Ichigo com as mãos nos bolsos observava a jovem e onde ela queria chegar._

_Rukia arregalou os olhos, Não acreditava no que ouvira. Mesmo assim continuou ali as irmãs Kurosaki escutando a conversa._

_-E-eu... Eu sempre tive uma admiração por você Kurosaki-kun... E... Eu... Eu amo você! –Ela o encarava nos olhos de Ichigo que agora estava com um semblante meio preocupado._

_Aquilo foi o cumulo para Rukia.Não queria mais ficar ali ouvindo aquela conversa e certamente Inoue iria acabar tendo o que deixou a porta arrancando olhares confusos de Karin e Yuzu indo para o quarto de Kurosaki._

_'Como aquele idiota foi capaz! Com certeza vai dizer que também a ama!' Ela dizia para si mesma enquanto observava as nuvens se juntarem no céu anunciando que uma forte tempestade iria cair. A pequena não se importou, pulou a janela e saiu, para distrair a mente e tentar esquecer aquilo."_

Agora estava sentada num gelado balanço de ferro num parquinho qualquer observando a tempestade.

Ela houve passos rápidos, provavelmente de alguém que saiu de casa e esquecer o guarda-chuva concluiu ela sem se virar.

Os passos estavam cada vez mais próximos, até que uma mão tocou seu ombro.

-O que você ta fazendo aqui Rukia? –Perguntou Ichigo todo molhado e com uma feição preocupada.

-Pra que quer saber? Isso te importa? –Respondeu ela com outra pergunta sem se virá.

-Claro que me importo, eu me importo com você. –Disse ele ficando de frente para a pequena.

-Não devia se importar comigo... Você tem a Inoue se importar... –Disse Rukia friamente-Ela o ama que bom!- Concluiu a frase num tom sarcástico.

Ele deu um leve sorriso de canto de boca enquanto bagunçava os cabelos molhados.

-Você ouviu NE? Mas você foi embora antes de ouvir o final... Como sempre você apressada... - Disse Ichigo sentando no balanço ao lado dela.

-E eu precisava ouvir?Você dizendo que a amava também?- As lagrimas eram muito intensas e ela escondia o rosto nas mãos- o que fiz... Pra te amar tanto assim... -Falou baixinho, mas ele pode ouvir mito bem.

-E eu te pergunto a mesma coisa... –Ele respondeu enquanto começava a se balançar.

Ela tirou as mãos do rosto e encarou Ichigo.

-Para de brincar com coisa seria seu idiota!-Ralhou a pequena ficando irritada, mas no fundo,estava feliz sabia que Ichigo não brincaria com uma coisa dessas.

-Eu to falando serio sua tonta!Eu te amo... –Disse ele encarando os belos olhos azuis dela.

-E... E a Inoue? –perguntou ela um tanto desconcertada com o que ouvira.

-Eu disse isso que to dizendo pra você. Que eu te amo... E não vou te trocar por ninguém, independente se me ame ou não.

- Ich-ichigo... Seu idiota... –Ela saiu do balanço e o abraçou. Ele de imediato correspondeu ao abraço dela. - Eu também te amo... Morango...

Ele sorriu e sem saltá-la se levantou. A olhou, ambos sorriram, ela estava levemente corada, como dizer uma palavra, os rostos se aproximaram e os lábios se tocaram, dando inicio a um beijo cheio de carinho e amor.

Ficaram ali abraçados,de baixo da forte chuva que cobria céus estavam chorando, de alegria? Tavez...

Bom.. e isso... Pequenininha ne?Mas eu gostei dela =D espero que gostem também! Reviews? o/


End file.
